Sara
Princess Sara is the twin sister of Princess Ivy 'and is the first keeper in centuries of the Enchanted Souls, a powerful combination of the power of Souls and The Enchanted Stars. Personality and Traits Sara is a huge daydreamer an fantasy lover. To begin with, she thinks the Winx is just one of her favorite TV Shows and her family from Fantasy is nothing more than characters and ideas from her imagination. That is, until she runs away to Gardenia from her home and spots Roxy, instantly turning everything upside down. Sara is shown to be stubborn, and can be shy. She is also shown to have self-doubt when under pressure. Also, she doesn't handle crisises very well, especially when they involve magic. She tried very hard as she's always dreamed of being a fairy, but sometimes she still struggles. She is shown to be intelligent and can be crazy around people close to her. She had a very strong bond with her sister, Ivy, and her father, Valtor. Series & Fan Series History Sara is one of three daughters to Queen Liliana and Valtor and is also one of three Princesses of Fantasy. The other two being her older sister Jewel, and her twin sister Ivy. Sara was originally born on Fantasy with her twin, and were supposed to be raised by Queen Liliana and King Charmlen, but Fantasy was attacked by the Ancestral Witches and Valtor, accompanied by the unknown fourth Ancestral Witch, Nyoma. They were specifically looking for the power of the Enchanted Stars, which had been passed from Jewel to both Sara and Ivy, (And Sara had inherited the rare power of the Enchanted Souls, but this was unknown at the time). Liliana and Charmlen tried to transport the girls to some of Liliana's extended family on Earth, little did they know that Liliana's sister, Maribelle, was trying to send her own daughter to Fantasy, and because of the unstable dark magic on Fantasy, Sara was switched with Amy, who was thought to be Ivy's twin as it didn't show they had been switched. So Maribelle's daughter who was originally supposed to be named Sara grew up as Amy, and also thought as Ivy's twin, and Ivy's real twin who was supposed to be named Amy, grew up as Sara. Ivy, however was not switched. After this, the Ancestrals purposely took Liliana's daughter, whom Maribelle thought was her's because of the switch, and put her into a human home so that she and Ivy, her twin, would (hopefully) never be reunited again and wouldn't pose as threat. Because of that, Sara grew up believing she was nothing more than a human with a knack for writing and drawing, thinking Winx was just a TV Show and her sister, Ivy, was actually an idea from her own mind. Living like this until she was twenty one, she ran away at this age to Gardenia, where she met Roxy from the Winx, setting the events in motion for Sara to come to Magix and soon learn of her true origins. Seasons |-|Season 1= Sara does not appear in this season. |-|Season 2= Sara does not appear in this season. |-|Season 3= Sara does not appear in this season. |-|Season 4= Sara does not appear in this season. |-|Season 5= Sara does not appear in this season. |-|Fan Series Movie: The Lost Fairy= ''Coming Soon |-|Fan Series Season 6: Sister Secrets= Coming Soon... Appearance Sara has honey-blonde hair like her mother, pale skin like her father, and the same pale blue eyes as her father. Her hair is hip-length in her civilian clothes, but extends down to just above her knees in transformations. |-|Civilan= Her main outfit is a pale blue T-shirt with a sunglasses-shaped print in varying streaked shades of blue on the chest, dark denim flared jeans and black converse. |-|Magic Winx= Coming Soon |-|Enchantix= Unseen as of yet. |-|Believix= Unseen as of yet. |-|Sophix= Unseen as of yet. |-|Lovix= Unseen as of yet. |-|Harmonix= Unseen as of yet. |-|Sirenix= Unseen as of yet. Magical Powers and Abilities Sara has two very strong and unqiue power sources. The first and most known being her inherited power of The Enchanted Stars, that was passed to both her and her twin Ivy from their elder sister Jewel when they were born. This power gives her star and light-based powers that manifest as stars and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive star walls & shields. The second power source in Sara's arcenal is the incredibly rare power of the Enchanted Souls, a mixture of the power of Souls and The Enchanted Stars. This power gives her minor soul manipulation. Little else is known of it, though. Despite her strong power Sources, Sara had trouble with magic on almost a regular basis, especially to begin with. Persila believes this is because she spent so much of her life not knowing about them. Simple magic eventually catches on, but power-specific magic remains tricky for her. Curiosities *'''Birthday: January 7th *'Zodiac Sign:' Capricorn *'Fairy Sign:' Pegasus *'Favorite Food:' Strawberry Cupcakes *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite Hobby: '''Writing or Drawing *'Favorite Pet:' Ziggy, the cat *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Dekker Wynstelle *'Best Friend:' Ivy *'Favorite Movies:' Romance or Urban Fantasy *'Loves:' Drawing, Wiriting, Sleeping, Reading, Flying *'Hates:' Cleaning, Running, Getting up Early, Math *'Favorite Music: Pop *'''Favorite Shoes: Converse *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Spell: '''Star Harmony Trivia *Sara's surname, "Incantque" is revealed to be a mash-up of the words meaning "enchanted ones" in italian. ''More Coming Soon... Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy